A Magnetic Force
by ninjagonerd4ever
Summary: Have you ever wanted to replace yourself with someone's OC? Well now you can! Enjoy this Ninjago love story featuring you and one lucky ninja! All you have to do is click on the title and fill in (YN) with YOUR NAME! This one is about Cole! Third one in my ReaderXNinja stories. It'll be hard not to get sucked into his gravitational pull! Enjoy!
1. Cake makes the World Go Round

You threw off your apron in frustration. UGH! Work sucks! You hopped on your bike, yes you were so poor you had to ride a bicycle, and started to head home, thinking of the horrible day you had.

You were taking a young couple's order when you heard a yell come from the kitchen. "(Y/N)!" You sighed and pocketed your notepad. "Sorry," you say to the raven haired girl and orange-brown haired boy. "Boss just called, your order will be ready soon, don't worry." You dropped off their order and rushed into the kitchen, where your boss was awaiting you.

Long story short, the loving couple you had served had a great night, you heard the girl laughing on your way out, but you had the worst night ever, period. Fired, yelled at in front of the staff, and shoved out of the restaurant with your head held in shame. But maybe that was a little exaggerated. Anyway, to make this night worse, it started to rain AND you got a flat tire. You dragged your feet across the street to a small bakery nearby. Most stores were closed, but this one was still lit and mostly empty. Soaking wet, you sloshed through the door and sat down at a table. The only person other than you there was a young man, in his early twenties, with messy, jet black hair swept off to one side. He was eating a slice of chocolate marble cake with a large variety of slices spread out around the table in front of him. Where did he get all that cake?! Oh right, this is a bakery. DUH! You headed towards the counter to order a slice, maybe two or three, for yourself. "Excuse me m'am?" you said to the sweet old lady who owned the local bakery, "Can I get a slice of the delicious looking red velvet cake please?"

"Of course sweetheart! Rough day at work?" She said, reading my mind.

"You have no idea! By the way, who is that?" I replied, pointing to the only other customer, who was now eating a piece of chocolate cake with a fork.

"Oh that is my best customer! He comes at least twice a week and always orders something to take back to his home to eat." Cole has such a sweet tooth! I always give him my new recipes to try."

Hmm, such a tough looking dude loves sweets? Guess you can't judge a book by its cover right? You thank the kind lady and bring your red velvet cake over to his table.

Coles POV

I bring a forkful of chocolate heaven up to my mouth when I get a whiff of something weird next to me. I smell rain, rubber, and...red velvet cake? I put down my fork and turn my head only to find myself face to face with a mop of (Y/HC) hair. This strange girl stacks up several empty plates and wipes the crumbs into a napkin. The plates go off to the side and the napkins goes into the trash. She takes another napkin and wipes off the seat and table before sitting down across from me. She hands me a napkin and starts eating her cake. "Uh, thank you?" I say, confused that she is sitting right across from me. Kind of like when you're on an empty bus and the person decides to sit right next to you. I self consciously wiped my mouth and in my embarrassment a stream of questions came out of my mouth, "Who are you? Why are you at my table? Why is your hair all wet? What's your favorite kind of cake? Can I have some of your red velvet cake?" At those last two questions, I blushed and ducked my head. "Sorry, I...I really like cake." She gestures to the table, "I can tell. But hey, so do I! I was gonna get like, three more slices, but I didn't have much of an apatite after work today" I laughed and pumped my fist, "Yes! Another cake lover in Ninjago City! So, what happened here?" I point to her hair. "Oh you know, got fired from work, got a flat tire, found a cake shop, ate some cake, the usual." She smiles and her nose scrunches up a bit, it is so cute!

"You got fired? Hey, Bonnie needs a helper here, I would take the job but I'm kinda busy 24/7, ya know...ninja duties." I mumbled the last part and called Bonnie over. "Bonnie!" I turn to the girl, "I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

"(YN/)" she replies.

"(Y/N) lost her job today and can help you close up shop and take over some shifts, she's really good at cleaning up tables and stuff too!" I yell, pretty loud, since Bonnie doesn't have the best hearing in the world. I turn to (Y/N), "I gotta go, my friends just finished up their date and I have training tomorrow...hopefully I will see you around here sometime? Maybe you can even deliver and I'll get to show you my house!" Hopefully she doesn't think I'm flirting, I really just want to be good friends! I put my plate on the pile she had made and scooted out of the booth and out the door.

Your POV

Cole walks out the door and I head over to the counter where Bonnie is leaning. "So you have a job available for me?" I ask her.

"Oh yes dear, I would appreciate it so much. Don't worry about helping out in the kitchen but everything else would help me so much!"

"I'll take it. Thank you for the opportunity!" I say as I run out the door, the bell jingling behind me. I ditch my bike and try to catch up with Cole. I barely see a glimpse of his gray hoodie, shaggy black hair, and...a glimpse of gold? I hear a weird noise and I sprint to see what it is. There, right before my eyes is a massive dune buggy thing. It's black and gold and Cole is in the driver seat ready to take off. "WAIT! COLE WAIT!" I scream, waving my arms to get his attention. His face is shocked when he sees me and his dune buggy turns into a golden garden tool. "Sorry, I was just wondering if I could get a ride, but...it looks like we're out of luck." I said, gesturing to the weapon on the ground. "By the way, what's with the magic blade of horror?"

"Oh, my scythe? Uh..." He rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm a ninja and that's my weapon and its also my tread assault and of course I'll give you a ride!" He says it so fast that I barely catch what he's saying. He does a couple of crazy flips and stuff and his scythe turns into the tread assault. I hop in and he takes me to my house. "Well that was fun!" I nervously laugh as I get out of the vehicle. "See you later then?" "Yeah, see ya later (Y/N)" he winks at me and drives off into the night.

AN

WOAH! That was way longer than I expected. I know Cole fans are happy, but others...I'M SORRY! I'm not playing favorites I swear! If I was, well let's just say that Jay's fic would already have 10 chapters. Haha, but I've only "saved" his for last because I'm not sure what to do. I got a songfic as a suggestion but I don't want to title the whole thing after one chapter. So if you could review with some title ideas then I can get that one up soon! Bye! Thank you!


	2. Home is Where the Heart Is

Your new job was perfect. You got in exercise during deliveries, and you were able to help Bonnie's shop stay in business. It was a extra bonus that you got to spend your whole day around cake. Right now you were riding back to the shop on a brand new bike that Bonnie had helped chip in to buy. It was black with stripes of (Y/FC). **(If your favorite color is black, then the bike is white)** when you entered the shop, Bonnie greeted you at the doorway. "Please be careful with this cake darling, it's for a young boy's birthday and his family is paying quite a lot of money for it."

"Of course, I'll try and find a smooth route." You replied, knowing big money is good for business. She also gave you cake to take home.

"Thank you, here's an extra I was experimenting some new flavors on." She handed you the two cakes and went back into the kitchen.

You strapped the cakes onto your bike and headed to go drop off your second to last delivery of the day. When you got to the house, a small pudgy boy answered. "Mommy! My cake is here! I want it now!"

The mom enters the hallway and takes the cake from you, practically ripping it from your hands. "Of course sweetie, we'll slice it up right now." She closed the door in your face and left you on the doorstep without a tip. "Great, just great. Bonnie goes through all that trouble to make it perfect and this lady doesn't even say thank you." You heard some shouts of "Cake! I want some cake!" coming from inside, but you also heard some faint singing not coming from the mansion. The voices were quiet and hoarse but they were still singing "Happy Birthday" to a young child most likely. You followed the singing only to find yourself in a dump, right in front of a tattered tent.

Your POV

Oh my goodness! This family is living in here? I called out "knock knock!" and entered when the tent flap flew open. The father's face was full of worry and pain when I entered, but when he saw me his face relaxed a bit. "I heard you singing, whose birthday is it?" I say, holding my cake behind my back. A tiny and skinny boy looks up at me with giant deer eyes, it is so cute!

"M-m-mine, miss." He says looking down at the dented toy car that I assumed was his only birthday present.

I look into the box and smile, "What's your favorite color?"

"I-I don't have one miss. I like them all." He looks back at his parents, clearly scared of this stranger who has something in a box for him.

"Well then, today's your lucky day!" I pulled out a cake with rainbow frosting on it. It was made of whipped cream and not as bad as the actual frosting stuff. The boy's jaw dropped as well as his parents'. I pulled out a cake cutter thing and cut three slices. "Happy birthday dude." I fist bump him and then turn to his mother and father. "I'll be back with groceries and supplies, hang in there." I leave the small tent and hop on my bike, leaving behind whispers of "She's an angel, we've been sent and angel!" A small smile creeps up on my face as I walk into the grocery store.

**Small time skip**

I return to the patched up shelter with tons of bags in my hands. I enter the tent again to see smiling faces and a little boy's face smeared with cake. The sight makes me laugh and I set down some supplies; a small portable cabinet, which I fill with imperishables, and some regular household items; soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, and clothes for different seasons. After a small conversation with the parents, I turn to leave. Right as I'm about to open the flap small hands wrap around my waist. "Thank you miss!" the little boy says, smiling so big I can see his rainbow colored teeth. "No problem, will I see you later?" He nods and rushes back over to his parents, who hug him. "BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" I hear as I ride my bike to my final delivery.

Cole's POV

Today was so boring! Sensei made us train all day, we had to fight some serpentine, and one of Jay's inventions blew a hole in the ship so now we're stuck on land trying to fix it. I hear a small ring from a bell and turn to see (Y/N) riding towards us. "Hi Cole! I brought your cake!" She says, waving a bit from her bike. She parks and brings the cake over to me.

"Thanks," I say, taking the cake and pulling her into a hug. "How was your day? You look tired."

"Yeah, I had a pretty long day, you?"

"Same here. Hey, why don't you come inside? I'll introduce my team to you and maybe we can watch a movie?"

"That sounds fun, what movie?"

"Oh I don't know, you can pick." I start walking over to my friends, who turn to see who the visitor is.

Naturally, Jay is the first to pipe up, "Who's that Cole?" He briefly stops his work to stare at (Y/N) with a raised eyebrow.

(Y/N) runs up to Jay, "Hello, I'm (Y/N). Who are you?" The blue ninja tells her his name and she runs off to the next ninja to introduce herself.

When I meet her back at the couch to watch our movie, I have to know what's up with her giddy mood. "So, did you have too many slices of cake or something? You seem really hyper."

"I'll tell you later, you go first. What'd you guys do today?"

"Uh...well, we trained. We also broke the ship, but I think Jay's done fixing it. What else, I think we saved a small village from the Fangpyre. Pretty normal day I suppose."

(Y/N) tilts her head and looks at me with question, "Do you even get any pleasure from saving people, for helping them? I mean, I know it's your job, but...do you even care for them?" She rips her hand from mine and runs out of the game room. What did I do? Was it something I said? I leap up from the couch and run to follow her. It's hard to keep up! She's really fast, that's for sure. I finally see her turn the corner and head out the door that leads to...the deck? Continuing this awful game of cat and mouse, I follow (YN) out to the deck. I look around and see nothing. At first I thought she hopped the side, but then I look up.

No POV

Cole is clueless at first. He looks around for you but doesn't spot you until he looks up at the roof. He comes up onto the roof and wraps you in his arms. "What did I do, and how can I make it up to you?" He lies down on the hard tile and guides his arm under your head, so that you're both laying on the roof staring up at the stars. You told him about the adventure you had earlier with the little boy and his family, tears forming in your eyes. "They were struggling Cole, and I felt like a ninja, saving people who were practically helpless. So when you just brushed off the fact that you saved helpless people today, I-I don't know. I guess I snapped. The littles boy's face..." You burst into tears and buried your head in Cole's shoulder. His kisses the top of your head and lifts your chin so he is looking into your eyes. "You are so kind, so thoughtful, and I love that about you. I love you, (Y/N)." Your lips collide and each and every star seems to shine a little bit brighter.

**AN**

**I was writing this, and I started to cry. Aww! Personality wise, you are kind, caring, but tough. However, Cole is super protective of you and doesn't want anything to happen to you. If something did, he would be crushed. If you read Lloyd's, this was the one I had a dream about. Bye!**


End file.
